


Love is all that I need

by wonderfulgoodbye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 2yeon parents, F/F, chaeyoung is their baby, michaeng, namo fighting, samo, small mention of dahyun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulgoodbye/pseuds/wonderfulgoodbye
Summary: Nayeon masih belum menerima kenyataan sejak kejadian 25 tahun lalu.Chaeyoung lelah diejek oleh takdir dan sekarang bertekad untuk merubah takdir.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Love is all that I need

Terangnya sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela kamarnya membangunkan wanita itu. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum meregangkan badannya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Masih setengah tidur, dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia meraba-raba tempat tidurnya, mencari  _ handphone _ **_._ ** Dengan mata setengah terbuka, dia berusaha membaca pesan-pesan yang belum dia balas.

**Mommie**

[2:14 AM]  _ Honey, yakin ngga mau pulang summer break ini? _

Dia menghela napas dan mencoba untuk membaca  _ chat _ lainnya.

**Kim Dahz**

[7:20 AM]  _ Yo bro! Gue dapet tiket pulang nih!! Murah bro lagi diskon di Air Asia. Kalo lo pgn pulang kabarin ya biar gue pesenin bareng _

Dia membalas pesan temannya terlebih dahulu.

**Chaengie**

[8:17 AM]  _ Sorry baru bales bro. Ngga deh gue skip dulu. Pulang pas natal aja nanti _

**Kim Dahz**

[8:18 AM]  _ Yakin Chaeng? Nyokap2 lo gimana? _

**Chaengie**

[8:18 AM]  _ Gue udh bilang sih gamau pulang. Tapi tadi mrk masih nawarin. Tp gue beneran mau di sini aja, dubs. _

[8:18 AM]  _ Mereka ngechat lo ngga? _

**Kim Dahz**

[8:20 AM]  _ Belom sih chaeng _

[8:20 AM]  _ Lo kenapa ngga jujur aja sih kl lo mau nemenin mina makanya lo gabisa pulang? _

[8:21 AM]  _ Jgn bilang lo msh blm ngmg sm mereka lo sama mina... _

**Chaengie**

[8:30 AM]  _ Gila lo. Nyari mati gue kalo ngmg _

[8:30 AM] _ Lo tau mommy gue kalo dendam sama org bs 7 turunan… _

**Kim Dahz**

[8:35 AM]  _ HAHAHAHA _

[8:35 AM] Chaeyoung2 ckck

[8:35 AM]  _ Lagi bisa2nya lo jauh2 ke UCLA pacarannya sama org jakarta juga, nyokapnya musuhan lagi sm nyokap lo ckck _

**Chaengie**

[8:37 AM]  _ Ada2 aja cobaan gue dubs _

**Kim Dahz**

[8:50 AM]  _ Kurangin maksiat anjir _

[8:50 AM]  _ Buruan 10 menit lg kelas _

Chaeyoung kesal, namun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Hidupnya memang lucu, ditambah dengan sahabat sejenis Kim Dahyun yang menurut Chaeyoung napasnya saja bisa membuat orang-orang tertawa.

Sebelum dia pergi ke kampus, dia menyempatkan untuk membalas pesan dari ibunya.

**My Chaeyoung**

[10:50 PM]  _ Yakin mom. Aku pulang pas winter aja ya. Ada project yang harus dikerjain _

[10:50 PM]  _ Don't worry too much please? I'm fine here _

[10:50 PM]  _ Mommy nikmatin aja waktu berdua sama bunda ya. Kali aja aku pulang2 udh ada adek :p _

Di seberang benua sana, ada dua wanita yang menunjukkan reaksi berbeda atas jawaban dari Chaeyoung. Wanita dengan senyum manis dan gigi kelinci itu jelas terlihat kaget sedangkan wanita berambut pirang sebahu sedang terbahak-bahak yang disusul dengan ekspresi kesakitan karena dicubit oleh pasangannya.

"JE! Ih jangan ajarin anaknya yang ngga-ngga kek."

"HAHAHAHAH," dia berusaha menahan tangan istrinya untuk berhenti mencubit. " _ Babe, _ diakan anak kamu juga. Tuh si Chaeyoung aja pengen adek lagi. Cari gen yang cakep apa nih kita?"

"JEONGYEON IHHH!"

Jeongyeon semakin tertawa lebar melihat pasangannya memasang wajah cemberut. "Kamu makin lucu Nay kalo lagi marah gitu."

"Kamu tuh ya. Awas aja kalo ngga bisa bikin anaknya pulang tahun ini."

"Kenapa tuh emangnya?" Jeongyeon berusaha meledek.

" _ No sex for you for the whole year." _ Nayeon memeletkan lidahnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamarnya.

Jeongyeon tertawa lalu mengikuti istrinya. Dia melihat Nayeon sedang mengambil minum di dapur. Dia mendekatinya lalu memeluk Nayeon dari belakang. Mereka terdiam. Jeongyeon baru membuka suara setelah merasakan Nayeon nyaman di pelukannya.

"Sayang, Chaeyoung itu udah besar loh. Keputusan kita buat ngizinin dia ke UCLA kan ngga cuma sehari dua hari. Kita cuma bisa wanti-wanti aja. Semua keputusan di hidup dia ya itu hak dia. Kalo dia ngga mau pulang, ya sudah. Kita bisa apa?"

Jeongyeon mendengar Nayeon menghela napas. Dia kemudian mengelus-elus tangan istri yang sedang dipeluknya. Nayeon kemudian memutar balikkan badannya menjadi menghadap Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon menatap lembut istrinya itu.

"Ya iya sih. Tapikan aku kangen dia, Je. Kayak dia belum pulang ke rumah 3 tahun tau."

Jeongyeon tersenyum, dia membelai rambut Nayeon. " _ I know.  _ Aku juga kangen. Rumah sepi banget ngga ada lawakannya dia. Tahan ya? Kalo dia mau pulang juga nanti dia pulang."

Nayeon mengalah. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Jeongyeon erat. Masih dengan senyumnya, Jeongyeon mencium puncak kepala istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti kita  _ video call  _ dia ya. Bilangin Chaeyoung kalo udah kelar ngampus kabarin kita gitu, Je."

"Iya iya. Nanti aku _chat_ dia. Sekarang udah dulu ya _mellow_ -nya. Aku ngantuk, yang."

Nayeon melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia mengecup bibir istrinya dengan cepat. "Ayuk tidur." Dia meninggalkan Jeongyeon sendirian di dapur.

Jeongyeon menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan pasangannya itu. " _ Such a tease,  _ Im Nayeon."

//

"Chaeyoungie, aku kan udah bilang. Aku ngga apa-apa di sini. Toh masih ada temen-temen yang lain. Kamu pulang aja ya? Mama sama bunda kamu pasti kangen, Chaeng."

" _ Nope. _ Aku bilang aku temenin ya aku temenin. Pulang mah gampang." Dia berkata sambil memakan es krimnya.

Mina menghela napas, pacarnya memang keras kepala apalagi tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut dirinya. 'Bucin dia mah sama lo, Mi' Kim Dahyun sering meledek mereka.

" _Babe,_ _can I say something?_ " Chaeyoung bertanya seraya menjilati es krim yang mulai mencair di tangannya.

" _ Yes. But, please put the ice cream down. I can't find you serious if you do that _ ."

Chaeyoung tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu yang tergambar di wajah kekasihnya. Dia mengambil tisu, membersihkan tangannya, lalu meletakkan es krimnya di atas meja. Chaeyoung menatap wajah Mina.

" _ Done. _ "

" _ Good _ . Jadi? Mau ngomong apa?"

"Aku pengen bilang ke bunda tentang kita. Menurut kamu gimana?"

Mina sangat sadar alasan mengapa mereka harus menutupi hubungan mereka dari kedua orang tua mereka. Pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa ‘ _ the past will stay in the past’ _ sangatlah munafik. Contohnya adalah Im Nayeon dan Hirai Momo. Chaeyoung dan Mina sudah sangat sering mengutuk takdir dan mungkin sekarang Chaeyoung sudah menyerah ditertawakan oleh takdir. Mina sadar Chaeyoung berusaha untuk merubah takdir, untuk dia.

" _ Will you do that? For us?  _ Dengan risiko ngadepin murkanya mommy kamu?"

"Yaa makanya aku mau ngomong sama bunda dulu. Biar ada  _ back up _ -an kalo nanti-nanti mau ngomong sama mommy."

Mina menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. "Chaeng,  _ you don't have to do that _ kalo kamu takut.  _ This is enough for me, Chaeng. _ "

"Aku tau. Tapi masa kamu mau kayak gini terus? Ngumpet-ngumpetan? Lari-larian? Kita ngga seharusnya kena dampak dari masalah yang mereka punya,  _ babe _ ."

Mina meremas jemari Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung tahu bahwa Mina sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku telepon bunda.  _ You just have to stay with me, okay? _ "

Mina tahu  _ The Greatest Yoo Jeongyeon is the chillest person she's ever known _ . Dari cerita yang sering diungkapkan Chaeyoung dan Dahyun, Mina sudah bisa membayangkan dirinya memiliki mertua dengan hobi yang sama dengannya, yaitu lego dan  _ game _ komputer. Chaeyoung juga sering protes kenapa bundanya lebih mirip sama Mina dibanding anaknya sendiri.

" _ I will. I'll stay by your side. _ Kapan kamu mau ngomong?"

"Kalo bunda lagi sendiri. Nanti aku kabarin kamu ya."

" _ Goodluck?" _ Mina mengecup pipi pacarnya.

Chaeyoung tertawa. " _ Thanks. I need that, I think. _ "

///

**My Baby**

[2:38 PM]  _ Bun, udah bangun belum? _

[2:38 PM]  _ Ada yang mau aku omongin.. tapi sama bunda aja _

[2:38 PM]  _ Call me kalo bunda lagi sendiri ya.. _

Getaran  _ handphone _ membangunkan Jeongyeon dari tidurnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya saat membuka layar  _ handphone _ yang terang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Pesan masuk dari anak kesayangannya membuat dia langsung tersadar. Setelah memastikan istrinya masih tertidur, Jeongyeon berjalan dengan sangat perlahan menuju ruang tamu sambil membaca pesan itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia langsung melakukan panggilan di teleponnya. Telepon itu langsung diangkat pada dering pertama.

"Bunda udah bangun?"

"Hai,  _ baby _ . Kenapa kamu?" Suara Jeongyeon masih terdengar serak.

Chaeyoung berhenti sejenak, melirik Mina yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan halus meyakinkan. "Bunda lagi sendiri?"

"Iya itu mommy kamu masih tidur.  _ Something's wrong? _ "

" _ No no no. _ Ngga, bun. Semua baik-baik aja. Aku pengen ngomong sesuatu."

Jeongyeon merasakan kegugupan dalam suara anaknya itu. " _ Take your time, Chaeng. _ "

Chaeyoung menarik napas.  _ Here it goes. _ "Aku punya pacar, bun."

"Oh ya? Siapa? Cantik? Ganteng?" Jeongyeon terdengar senang.

" _ Not the point, but _ cantik. Pacar aku.. Mina, bun." Chaeyoung sadar Mina sedang tersenyum lebar.

“ _Do I know her Chaeng?_ _Why did you say it like I know her?_ ”

“ _ You probably are… _ Mina anaknya tante Momo sama tante Sana, bun.”

Jeongyeon kaget namun dia cepat-cepat mengendalikan emosinya. "Hirai Momo sama Minatozaki Sana?"

"Iya.. bunda marah ya?"

Jeongyeon terkekeh, dia menahan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai Momo karena ini tentang Chaeyoung dan Mina. "Yah, Yoo Chaeyoung. Emang bunda pernah ya marah sama kamu?  _ Are you happy, Chaeng? With her? _ "

"Iya, bun.  _ No doubt _ .  _ She makes me happy. _ "

" _ Then, it's enough. _ Masalah mommy kamu sama Hirai Momo biarin aja mereka yang nyelesain, Chaeng. Hidup kamu sama Mina ngga seharusnya diganggu sama masalah itu. Biar nanti bunda coba ngomong sama mommy ya? Abis itu kamu yang ngomong sendiri."

"Makasih ya, bun.  _ It means a lot _ ."

" _ Of course,  _ sayang. Yang penting kamunya seneng. Btw, mau dong bunda dikenalin sama Mina kapan-kapan."

Chaeyoung tersenyum. Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang tua terbaik yang pernah ada, menurut Chaeyoung. Terlebih bundanya yang walaupun terlihat santai dan cenderung tidak peduli, tapi bundanya itu adalah tipe orang yang menyayangi dalam diam, dengan caranya sendiri. Ini salah satu cara bundanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia setuju Chaeyoung dengan Mina.

"Harus! Bunda sama Mina punya hobi yang sama loh! Lego!"

Bundanya menyuarakan suara terkejut. "Dia suka lego juga? Wah! Cocok nih udah ngga sabar punya menantu."

"Ihhh bunda apaansih baru juga dikenalin udah ngomongin menantu aja."

Jeongyeon tertawa. “Loh ngga ada yang tau, Chaengieee.”

“Iya tapi malu. Orangnya ada di sini, bun.”

“Siapa? Mina???”

Chaeyoung terkekeh, dia menyalakan  _ speaker handphone _ -nya dan mengisyaratkan Mina untuk berbicara.

“Halo, tante. Aku Mina, tan.”

“Yaampuuuun ternyata dari tadi kamu lagi sama Chaeyoung?”

“Hehe, iya, tan. Chaeyoung minta ditemenin mau ngomong sama tante katanya.”

“Cemen banget ya dia. Ngga kayak mommy-nya. Salam kenal yaa, Mina. Saya bundanya Chaeyoung. Mamanya yang satu lagi masih tidur.”

“Hehe, iya tante. Aku kayak udah kenal tante abis Chaeyoung tiap hari selalu ceritain bunda sama mommy-nya.”

“Pasti dia cerita yang aneh-aneh deh. Ngga usah didengerin ya Mina kalo dia ngomong macem-macem.”

Mina tertawa. “Ngga, tan. Dari cerita-ceritanya Chaeyoung aku jadi pengen ketemu langsung sama tante.”

Jeongyeon tersenyum, sedikit lega mengetahui selama ini anaknya tidak sendiri di negeri nan jauh itu. “Kalo kamu pulang ke sini, Chaeyoung-nya jangan lupa dibawa ya Mina. Nanti kita ketemu. Sama Nayeon juga.”

“Iya, tan.” Mina berhenti sejenak. “Tan, aku mau minta maaf atas nama mama dan mami aku ya..”

Jeongyeon terdiam, seperti tertampar dengan kata-kata anak 20 tahun itu. “Mina..  _ you don’t have to apologize for something you didn’t do. _ ”

“Iya, tapi mereka orang tua aku, tan…” Mina berkata lirih. Chaeyoung hanya bisa meremas jemarinya.

“Mina, kamu ngga salah apa-apa jadi tante juga ngga bisa maafin kamu.  _ You are supposed to be happy with Chaeyoung. _ Urusan tante, mommy-nya chaeyoung, mama dan mami kamu itu urusan kami berempat. Kalian berdua ngga ada urusannya ya.”

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Mereka bercerita banyak. Tentang Chaeyoung dan _art project_ -nya. Tentang Chaeyoung dan Mina. Tentang _ice cream_ _date_ mereka. Tentang Nayeon dan Momo. 

Chaeyoung sadar bahwa masalah Im Nayeon dan Hirai Momo itu hanya sebatas komunikasi. Yang satu merasa dikhianati, yang lainnya hilang dan pergi. Chaeyoung tahu bahwa Nayeon dan Momo pernah menjalin hubungan bisnis kecil saat mereka kuliah. Jeongyeon dan Sana hanya menjadi pendukung. Sampai pada akhirnya bisnis itu berjalan sesuai rencana, Hirai Momo dan Minatozaki Sana pergi tidak ada kabar membawa semua hasil bisnis yang dijalani oleh Momo dan Nayeon. Tanpa ada sisa. Sejak saat itu, Nayeon dan Jeongyeon tidak pernah mendengar kabar mengenai Momo dan Sana. Jeongyeon selalu berusaha untuk membuat Nayeon ikhlas terhadap keadaan. Namun, hal itu mustahil dilakukan mengingat dia adalah  _ The Im Nayeon _ , contoh nyata dari seorang virgo dengan dendam, pasif agresif, dan  _ negative thinking _ -nya.  _ It’s always amazing how Jeongyeon is able to handle, manage and calm Nayeon everytime. _

Kali ini, cerita itu dilengkapi dari sisi lainnya. Mina. Kali ini, Jeongyeon menyadari hal baru mengenai betapa pentingnya komunikasi. Tidak hanya antar pasangan, namun juga antar teman dan antar keluarga. Mina menceritakan bahwa ibunya, Hirai Momo, terpaksa pulang ke Jepang bersama Sana meninggalkan seluruh hidupnya di Jakarta, termasuk Nayeon dan bisnis mereka, karena ayahnya yang sudah sakit sejak lama akhirnya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang namun meninggalkan setumpuk hutang yang harus dilunasi. Mina mengatakan bahwa Momo dan Sana menyesal melakukan hal tersebut dan selama 20 tahun berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Nayeon namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Niat mereka tulus, ingin meminta maaf dan mengembalikan seluruh kerugian yang telah mereka ciptakan.

“Mina… boleh minta alamat rumah kamu di Jakarta?” Tanya Jeongyeon lirih.

“Boleh banget, tante. Nanti aku  _ chat  _ ya, tan.”

“Makasih ya, Mina. Kamu udah ngejawab pertanyaan kita yang dari lama ngga pernah ada jawabannya…”

“Bun, bunda yakin mau ngomong sama mommy sendiri? Apa perlu video call sama aku dan Mina?”

Jeongyeon tersenyum. “ _ It’s okay _ , Chaeng.  _ I can handle your mom. _ Kalo bunda nyerah nanti bunda telepon kamu deh.”

Chaeyoung dan Mina terkekeh. “Bun, di sana udah pagi bukan?”

Jeongyeon melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu yang telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi waktu Jakarta. “Ah iya, udah jam 6 nih, Chaeng. Udah dulu kali ya? Nanti mommy kamu keburu bangun.”

"Iya, bun. Makasih ya udah mau ngerti. Makasih udah mau nerima Mina, bun."

" _ Anytime, _ sayang. Jadi, kamu ngga pulang gara-gara Mina ya?" Jeongyeon menggodanya.

"Iya sih.. tapi aku juga ada  _ project _ beneran, bun. Buat  _ summer break _ ."

Jeongyeon terkekeh. "Yaudah. Belajar yang bener ya, Chaeng. Nanti bunda kabarin lagi soal mommy kamu. Mina, makasih ya udah berani ngomong. Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi ya."

“Iya, tante. Sama-sama. Aku juga makasih, tante.”

“Udah ya, bun.  _ I love you. _ ”

“ _Love you too, honey._ _Take care,_ ya di sana. Pake _sunblock_ kalo mau keluar-keluar.”

“Siap komandan.”

Jeongyeon mematikan teleponnya lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja ia terima pagi hari itu. Dia tertawa. Menertawai dirinya. Menertawai keadaan. Menertawai takdir. Betapa lucunya takdir mempermainkan mereka semudah membalikkan tangan.

“Je?” Nayeon berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil berusaha membuka matanya.

“Hey, udah bangun?” Jeongyeon melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Nayeon untuk mendekat. Nayeon berjalan menuju sofa dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jeongyeon lalu memeluknya. Jeongyeon meletakkan tangannya di pundak istrinya lalu mengelus rambutnya.

“Ngapain kok udah bangun jam segini?” Tanya Nayeon dengan nada masih mengantuk.

Pasangan yang sama-sama sudah menginjak umur 40 tahun itu lebih cocok seperti orang pacaran dibandingkan pasangan yang sudah menikah. Ditambah dengan Chaeyoung yang meninggalkan rumah untuk belajar di negara yang memiliki perbedaan waktu 14 jam dari Jakarta itu.

“Ngga tau. Lagi banyak pikiran aja kali ya.”

Nayeon menengok ke atas, matanya menatap mata Jeongyeon. “Ada sesuatu ya, Je?”

Jeongyeon tersenyum, mencium kening istrinya. “Nanti aja ya ngomonginnya, Nay. Aku laper masa.”

Nayeon menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukannya. “Yaudah mandi dulu sana. Aku bikinin sarapan dulu. Kita ngomong pas sarapan ya, Je.”

“Iya.” Jeongyeon beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap mandi. Di kamar mandi, Jeongyeon mendapatkan  _ handphone _ -nya bergetar beberapa kali.

**My Baby**

[6:20 AM]  _ Bun, rumah Mina di Jl. Garuda No. 3 _

[6:20 AM]  _ 08777904xxx _

[6:20 AM]  _ Itu nomor tante Momo bun. Mina udah ngasih tau ibunya tentang bunda sama mommy _

[6:21 AM]  _ Mommy kapan mau dikasih tau bun? _

**Bunda Yoo**

[4:23 PM]  _ Makasih ya Chaeng _

[4:23 PM]  _ Mommy mau bunda kasih tau hari ini. Wish me luck? _

[4:23 PM]  _ Kamu baik-baik ya sama Mina. Dia kyknya anak baik, Chaeng. Mantul lah pilihan kamu =D _

Jeongyeon menyimpan nomor yang diberikan oleh Chaeyoung dan langsung memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor tersebut.

**Unknown Number**

[6:25 AM]  _ Hirai Momo? Betul dengan Hirai Momo? _

Balasan dari nomor tersebut datang dalam waktu singkat.

**Hirai Momo**

[6:25 AM]  _ Yoo Jeongyeon? _

**Jeongyeon**

[6:25 AM]  _ Momo… Apa kabar? _

**Hirai Momo**

[6:26 AM]  _ Jeong, maafin gue sama Sana… _

**Jeongyeon**

[6:27 AM]  _ Haha, masalah lalu, Mo. Anak-anak kita aja udah pada gede harusnya masalah kayak gitu bisa dilupain kan? _

**Hirai Momo**

[6:28 AM]  _ Iya, tp buktinya lo sama Nayeon belum bisa maafin kita kan… _

[6:28 AM]  _ Gue sama Sana udah nyari lo sm Nayeon kemana-mana Jeong _

[6:28 AM]  _ Gue bisa dapetin kontak Jihyo. Tapi gagal nyari lo sama Nayeon... _

**Jeongyeon**

[6:30 AM]  _ Gue udah maafin lo dari kapan tau, Mo _

[6:30 AM]  _ Yang lo sakitin itu istri gue, bukan gue _

[6:30 AM]  _ Dateng ke rumah gue ya Mo kalo lo pengen minta maaf sama Nayeon. Di Pattimura Mansion lantai 30 _

Jeongyeon menutup  _ handphone _ -nya dan bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamarnya, Jeongyeon mendapati Nayeon yang sedang duduk melamun di meja makan. Dia berjalan mendekat, mencium puncak kepala Nayeon sebelum duduk di seberangnya.

“Kenapa? Kok ngelamun?”

“Ada apa sih, Je? Kamu tau kan aku orangnya kepo-an.  _ Please _ ?”

Jeongyeon tertawa. “Janji dengerin aku sampe selesai dulu ya, Nay?”

Nayeon hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat selain itu. Jeongyeon menarik napas panjang,  _ secretly hoping the lady in front of her miraculously could compose herself later. _

“Chaeyoung nge- _ chat _ aku jam setengah lima pagi tadi. Dia bilang dia pengen ngomong sama aku, pas aku lagi sendiri.”

Jeongyeon memperhatikan Nayeon yang menyimak dengan tatapan langsung kepadanya. Nayeon hanya menaikkan alisnya.

“Yaudah aku ke ruang tamu. Aku telepon dia. Dia bilang, dia punya pacar,” lanjut Jeongyeon. Nayeon masih belum menanggapi. Jeongyeon berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi kepanikannya.

“Dia ternyata mau ngenalin pacarnya ke aku dulu. Sebelum dia ngenalin ke kamu. Namanya Mina, Nay.” Jeongyeon menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Nayeon yang berada di atas meja.

“Minatozaki Mina. Mina anaknya Momo sama Sana, Nay.”

Jeongyeon melihat bagaimana kedua mata Nayeon membulat, wajahnya berubah merah. Jeongyeon merasakan tangannya yang diremas lumayan keras oleh Nayeon. Namun, dia masih tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

“Mina cerita, Nay. Dari yang dia tahu. Dari sisi Momo sama Sana. Tentang kejadian waktu itu. Mina anaknya baik, Nay. Yang selama ini jagain Chaeyoung bukan cuma Dahyun, tapi ada Mina juga. Chaeyoung bilang dia bakalan ngomong sama kamu setelah aku ngejelasin semuanya sama kamu, Nay.”

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Nayeon setelah itu sangat di luar dugaan Jeongyeon yang membuat dia lompat dari duduknya untuk memeluk istrinya itu. Nayeon menitikkan air mata.

“Hey, Nay? Sayang, kenapa nangis?” Dipelukkannya, Jeongyeon merasakan air mata Nayeon turun semakin deras.

“A-aku emang galak ya, Je?”

“Kok gitu nanyanya?” Jeongyeon mengerutkan keningnya.

“Kenapa Chaeyoung ngomongnya sama kamu dulu kenapa ngga langsung berdua? Akukan juga ibunya dia, Je.” Nayeon berkata sambil sesenggukan.  _ It breaks Jeongyeon yet amazes her at the same time _ . Jeongyeon tidak menyangka kalau Nayeon lebih kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa Chaeyoung memilih untuk bercerita kepada Jeongyeon terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan informasi mengenai Momo dan Sana. Jeongyeon tersenyum.

“Nay, itu artinya Chaeyoung ngertiin kamu. Dia tau kamu punya masalah sama Momo dan Sana. Dia ngga mau ngeliat kamu sakit kalo tiba-tiba dia _dropped_ _the news that she’s dating their daughter_. Makanya dia milih aku buat _make sure that you’re fine with it._ ”

Nayeon masih diam. “Kita telepon Chaeyoung ya, sayang? Kamu dengerin penjelasannya dia?” Nayeon mengangguk. Jeongyeon menyeret kursi ke sebelah Nayeon sebelum duduk dan membuka  _ handphone _ -nya. Dia melakukan  _ video call _ yang langsung diterima oleh Chaeyoung.

Jeongyeon melihat Chaeyoung melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum.

“Chaeng, ada mommy nih.” Jeongyeon mencoba mengarahkan layar  _ handphone _ -nya ke Nayeon yang langsung ditahan. Jeongyeon tertawa.

“Ada yang ngambek, Chaeng.”

“Mom?  _ Are you okay _ ?”

Nayeon mengambil  _ handphone _ Jeongyeon. “Mom, kok nangis?” Chaeyoung bertanya dengan nada panik.

“Chaeyoungie, emang mommy galak ya? Kenapa kamu ceritanya ke bunda duluan, bukannya ke kita berdua?”

“Mommy, maaf. Aku ngga maksud gitu…  _ please don’t cry _ ?”

Nayeon menghapus air matanya. Jeongyeon membelai rambutnya. “Pokoknya kamu harus ngomong persis kayak yang kamu omongin ke bunda.”

Chaeyoung terkekeh. “Siap! Jadi, aku punya pacar, mom. Namanya Mina. Orangnya ada di samping aku nih. Mommy mau ketemu ngga?”

Nayeon mulai tersenyum, masih dengan mata berair dan hidungnya yang merah. “Mana mana. Mau kenalan dong!”

Chaeyoung terlihat menarik lengan Mina dan menjauhi layar  _ handphone _ -nya agar Mina terlihat. Mina tersenyum. “Halo, tante.”

“Haiiii! Saya Nayeon, mommy-nya Chaeyoung.”

“Iya, tante. Chaeyoung udah sering cerita sama nunjukkin foto-foto tante berdua.” Mina mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Nayeon tertawa. “Kamu seangkatan sama Chaeyoung, Mina?”

“Ngga, tante. Chaeyoung satu angkatan di bawah aku, tan.”

“Ooh. Chaeyoung sering ngerepotin kamu ya pasti.”

Mina tersenyum lebar. “Ngga, tan. Aku yang sering ngerepotin dia malah.”

“Tuh dengerkan, mom? bun?” sahut Chaeyoung dengan penuh percaya diri.

Nayeon dan Jeongyeon tertawa. “Kamu ngga mau nanya sama Mina?” Jeongyeon bertanya pelan kepada Nayeon.

Nayeon menggelengkan kepalanya. “Itu urusan kita, Je. Bukan mereka. Bukan tempatnya aku nanya sama dia.” Jeongyeon mengangguk paham.

“Mommy, aku mau jujur deh.” Perkataan Chaeyoung menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

“Jujur apa, Chaeng?”

“Aku tau mommy kangen aku. Aku ngga pulang soalnya aku harus nemenin Mina, mom. Sambil aku ngerjain  _ project _ , Mina soalnya ada lab yang ngga bisa ditinggalin.”

Nayeon tersenyum dan terlihat bangga dengan putrinya itu. “Jadi, sekarang udah milih Mina nih daripada mommy sama bunda?”

Walaupun Nayeon jelas-jelas bercanda, Mina terlihat panik dan berkata ‘tuhkan kamu sih!’ sambil memukul lengan Chaeyoung.

“Masa mommy sama bunda bisa pacaran mulu, aku ngga boleh?”

“Bunda mah setuju, Chaeng! Udah ngga sabar ini mau main  _ game _ bareng Mina.” Nayeon mencubit Jeongyeon. “Aw aw aw!! Apaansih ih!!”

“Kamu lagi udah tua masih main  _ game  _ aja. Malu sama anak.”

“Boleh tante kalo mau mabar! Kabar-kabarin aja ya, si Chaeyoung ngga seru soalnya dia ngga bisa main  _ game _ .”

Nayeon dan Chaeyoung dengan bersamaan memelototi pasangan masing-masing yang sedang tertawa. Mereka mengobrol dan bercengkrama selama beberapa saat. Nayeon setuju dengan Jeongyeon bahwa Mina adalah anak baik.  _ She couldn’t let her feelings clouded her judgement about Mina _ .

“Mina, tante titip Chaeyoung ya. Kalo dia macem-macem langsung paketin aja kirim ke Jakarta.”

Mina menirukan sikap hormat, “Siap tante!”

“Yaudah gitu aja deh. Kalian ngga ngampus?”

“Aku udah kelar kelas tadi pagi, mom. Mina ngga ada kelas.”

“Oh yaudah, baik-baik di sana ya Chaeyoung, Mina. Kalo ada apa-apa ngga usah segan-segan langsung hubungi kita ya, Mina.”

“Iya, tante. Makasih ya, tan.”

Nayeon tersenyum. “Tante juga makasih.”

Keempat orang itu saling melambaikan tangan sebelum Jeongyeon mematikan teleponnya. Dia menaruh  _ handphone _ -nya di meja makan lalu tertawa.

“Dari laper sampe ngga jadi laper aku, Nay.”

Mendengar itu, Nayeon mulai menyendoki nasi ke piring Jeongyeon. “Lucu ya mereka, Je.”

"Iya, jadi tenang ya ngebayangin Chaeyoung ada yang ngurusin.”

Nayeon menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kok bisa sih anak jauh banget di LA kamu tenang. Aku sih tetep ngga. Jadi pengen nyusul.”

Jeongyeon tergelak. “Kamu mah sok kuat depan Chaeyoung padahal  _ soft _ banget di belakang dia.”

Nayeon mengabaikan omongan Jeongyeon karena suatu hal tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya. “Je, aku tau Mina udah cerita ke kamu. Gimana, Je? Dunia lucu banget ya kadang-kadang. Pengen berhenti mengutuk tapi ada aja yang bikin ngga jadi.”

Jeongyeon meletakkan alat makannya. “Iya, dia udah cerita. Tapi itu juga dari sisi yang dia tau, Nay. Aku pengen denger langsung dari sumbernya.”

“Momo sama Sana maksud kamu?” Nayeon tertawa mengejek. “Gimana caranya sih, Je.”

“Aku punya kontak mereka. Dikasih Mina tadi pagi. Aku udah ngontak Momo. Aku bilang sama dia, kalo dia emang niat minta maaf, dateng ke rumah buat usaha minta maaf sama kamu.”

“JEONGYEON APAANSIH?” Nayeon sedikit berteriak. “Kamu ngelakuin semua hal ini sendirian maksud kamu apa? Kamu pikir aku ngga becus ngendaliin emosi aku gitu? Kamu  _ underestimate  _ aku, Jeong. Aku ngga suka ya.”

“Ngga  _ underestimate _ . Aku tau kamu, Nayeon. Aku paham kamu. Kamu pasti ngga akan mau ketemu sama mereka. Terlebih denger penjelasan dari mereka.  _ So, I take action _ .”

“Terus? Dengan begini aku bakal mau ketemu gitu?”

“Harus. Kamu harus coba berdamai sama masa lalu, Nay.”

“Jeong,  _ I clearly said that I’m happy with the way I live now. With you and Chaeyoung. What part of it that you don’t understand? _ ”

“Kenyataan bahwa kamu belum berdamai dengan diri kamu sendiri. Aku mau bantu  _ at least  _ biar kamu dapetin  _ closure you deserve,  _ Nay.”

“Terserah kamu lah.” Nayeon berdiri dan menuju kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Jeongyeon sendirian di meja makan. Tidak lama berselang, datang sebuah pesan yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

**Hirai Momo**

[8:31 AM]  _ Jeong, kita di parkiran apart lo ya _

**Jeongyeon**

[8:32 AM]  _ Oke. Kayaknya butuh effort nih, Mo _

[8:32 AM]  _ Padahal tadi mood-nya udah bagus abis video call sama anak gue dan anak lo _

**Hirai Momo**

[8:32 AM]  _ Sip. Gapapa Jeong. Makasih ya udah dikasih aba2 _

5 menit kemudian terdengar suara bel yang menandakan ada tamu. Tanpa melihat dari  _ intercom _ , Jeongyeon memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu dan bersiap menyambut mereka.

“Jeongyeon? Yoo Jeongyeon?” Sana menyapa terlebih dahulu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

Jeongyeon terkekeh ketika Sana dan Momo memeluknya erat.

“Maafin gue, Jeong. Maaf banget. Sumpah Maaf banget.”

“Mo, gue udah bilang. Lo minta maafnya jangan sama gue. Sama istri gue tuh.”

Momo melepaskan pelukannya. “Iya sih, tapi kan lo kena dampaknya juga, Jeong…”

“Halah, udah yuk masuk dulu. Dia lagi di kamar. Nanti gue coba ngomong lagi.”

“Makasih ya, Jeong. Udah mau ngelakuin ini.” Jeongyeon hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Dia mengantar Momo dan Sana menuju ruang tamunya dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. 

Jeongyeon membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan mendapati Nayeon yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut menutupi sampai ujung kepalanya.

“Nay, ada Momo sama Sana di luar.”

“Ngga mau, Je.”

Jeongyeon menghela napas. Menenangkan Nayeon bukanlah hal yang mudah, bahkan Chaeyoung pun tahu akan hal itu.  _ It takes a lot of effort but it is always worth every effort in the end _ .

“Sayang, mereka kesini cuma mau minta maaf sama ngejelasin apa yang sebenernya terjadi waktu itu. Emang kamu ngga mau denger dari mulut mereka sendiri?”

“ Ngga. Yang aku tau mereka ngga bertanggung jawab. Kamu juga tau aku benci banget diboongin apalagi dikhianatin, Je. Sama sahabat sendiri.”

“Paham, Nay. Tapi kan sekarang dia udah di sini mau minta maaf.”

“ _ Doesn’t matter _ .”

“ _ Exactly. If it doesn’t matter I don’t see the point why you’re doing this _ . Aku tau  _ because it matters _ . Bukan buat kita. Tapi buat Chaeyoung, kan?”

Nayeon membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jeongyeon dan langsung menatapnya tajam. Dia melepas selimutnya lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

“Aku ngga suka kamu sok tau tentang aku, Jeong.”

“Aku ngga sotoy. Aku emang tau kamu.”

“Sotoy.”

“Nay, aku udah bilang berkali-kali sama kamu. Berdamai sama masa lalu, sama diri kamu sendiri, ngga ngebuat kamu jadi pengecut, Nay. Itu namanya kamu belajar. Belajar menjadi dewasa. Menerima apa keadaan yang ada sekarang. Masalah kamu sama Momo emang besar, Nay. Tapi itu dulu. 20 sekian tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, kamu udah ngelewatin banyak momen di hidup kamu yang ngebuat masalah itu jadi hanya hiasan di hidup kamu, Nay. Kamu menikah sama aku. Kita punya Chaeyoung. Kamu dengan  _ baby blues _ kamu. Kalo kamu masih belum bisa berdamai, artinya semua momen, semua kenangan yang ada selama 20 tahun terakhir sama aku dan Chaeyoung ngga ada artinya buat kamu dong, Nay? Bahkan kita aja ngga mampu untuk mengobati luka itu.”

Nayeon membuang muka. Dia sadar ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya Jeongyeon menasehatinya. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa ditampar dengan kenyataan. Kata-kata Jeongyeon itu begitu menusuk egonya. Pertama, karena Jeongyeon benar dia belum bisa berdamai. Kedua, karena Jeongyeon salah. Jeongyeon dan Chaeyoung adalah seluruh hidupnya. Mereka berdua telah mengubah Nayeon menjadi Nayeon saat ini. Nayeon yang lebih baik dari hari kemarin.

Jeongyeon begitu memahami istrinya sehingga dia dengan mudahnya mampu membaca gerak-gerik istrinya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Diamnya Nayeon artinya adalah dia setuju dengan apa yang telah Jeongyeon katakan.

“Jadi? Mau ya sayang dengerin mereka ngomong?”

“ _ I hate you, you know. _ ”

Jeongyeon menyeringai. “ _ Oh trust me, I know. I love you too. _ ”

Nayeon menarik lengan Jeongyeon. “Buruan.”

Pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh Jeongyeon dan secara bersamaan Momo dan Sana berdiri, menatap tidak percaya atas kehadiran orang di sebelah Jeongyeon itu. Refleks, Momo berlutut. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

“Momo apaansih! Bangun ngga!” Nayeon memegang kedua lengan Momo, memaksanya berdiri. “Je, bantuin dong!”

“Nayeon, maafin gue.” Momo berkata lirih. Ternyata, dia juga belum berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Iya udah apaansih ngga usah pake berlutut segala!” Dengan bantuan Jeongyeon dan Sana yang dari tadi hanya diam, Momo berhasil duduk di sofa. Walaupun kepalanya masih tertunduk. Terlalu malu untuk menatap seseorang di hadapannya.

“Mo, mau aku aja yang ngomong?” Sana bertanya pelan. Momo menggeleng.

“N-nayeon, mau dengerin penjelasan gue kan?”

“Hmm.” Jeongyeon tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada Nayeon.

Momo berusaha semampunya untuk menjelaskan semua pertanyaan yang belum terjawab 25 tahun lalu itu. Kurang lebih, penjelasannya sama seperti yang Jeongyeon dengar dari Mina. Dengan tambahan bahwa Momo dan Sana benar-benar terpaksa membawa uang itu karena semua harta benda mereka di Jepang sudah tidak ada alias sudah dijual untuk melunasi hutang rumah sakit dan keperluan lainnya. Mereka memulai semuanya dari 0. Dan itu bisa mereka capai hanya dalam waktu lima tahun dengan tekad untuk kembali ke Jakarta dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.

Nayeon tertegun mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Jeongyeon mengelus pelan tangan Nayeon dengan jemarinya.

“Maafin gue ya, Nabongs.  _ It took me so long _ .” Momo menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

“Apaan tuh, Mo?” Tanya Jeongyeon.

“Uang yang gue ambil waktu itu, Jeong. Gue sama Sana udah nyisihin uang itu di tempat terpisah, Jeong. Karena emang bukan hak kita.”

“Nay…” Jeongyeon memanggil istrinya yang masih terdiam itu. Jeongyeon paham bahwa Nayeon sedang bergelut dengan egonya.

“Maaf, Mo…” Nayeon berkata pelan. “Maaf gue pengecut yang beraninya berlindung dengan kenyataan bahwa lo yang salah tanpa mau nyari tau apa yang terjadi.”

Momo beranjak untuk memeluk Nayeon. Awalnya Nayeon hanya terdiam, namun ia akhirnya memeluk Momo kembali dan mereka menangis dalam posisi seperti itu sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Jeongyeon dan Sana hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan istri mereka masing-masing. Jeongyeon mengeluarkan  _ handphone _ -nya dan mengabadikan momen berharga ini. Jeongyeon kemudian mengirimkan foto tersebut ke Chaeyoung yang langsung melakukan  _ video call _ .

“EH,” tawa Jeongyeon melepaskan pelukan Momo dan Nayeon. “Chaeyoung nelepon gue. HAHA”

“Kamu ngapain emang?”

“Jeongyeon nge-foto lo berdua lagi pelukan mewek terus dikirim ke Chaeyoung.”

“AW AW AW!” Jeongyeon mengelus lengannya yang dicubit oleh Nayeon. “Sakit apaansih KDRT ini mah.”

“Lagi iseng banget sih jadi orang!”

“Anak kamu harus tau lah kalo ibu dan mertuanya udah rukun! Aman lah kalo mau ijab kabul!”

Sana tertawa, Momo mengikuti. Hanya Nayeon yang menatapnya tajam, tak percaya. “Bahlul lo, Je.”

**My Baby**

[9:43 AM]  _ BUN ITU SERIUS GAK SIH??? ITU TANTE MOMO SM MOMMY? _

[9:44 AM]  _ BUN BALES DONG _

[9:45 AM]  _ BUNDAAA! AKU SAMA MINA BISA MATI PENASARAN NIH _

Jeongyeon terbahak-bahak membaca  _ chat _ dari anak tersayangnya itu. Nayeon merebut  _ handphone _ itu dari tangan Jeongyeon dan langsung melakukan  _ video call _ . Seperti biasa, Chaeyoung mengangkat teleponnya hanya pada dering pertama.

“Hai sayaaaang,” sapa Nayeon dengan riang.

“Ih, mommy. Itu hidungnya masih merah habis nangis kan pasti. Ngaku!”

Nayeon melihat Mina di sebelah Chaeyoung yang sedang tersenyum. “Apaansih ngga. Sok tau kamu sama aja kayak bunda.”

Chaeyoung mengabaikan mommy-nya. “Mom? Beneran udah baikan? Mana coba mau ketemu tante Momo sama tante Sana!!”

Nayeon menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menjauhkan  _ handphone _ -nya. Sana, Momo dan Jeongyeon secara spontan mendekat dan mencari tempat agar bisa masuk ke dalam video. Mereka semua saling melambaikan tangan.

“Minariiii.” Suara melengking khas milik Sana terdengar. Mina membalas dengan lambaian tangan yang lebih cepat.

“Tante Sana, kenalin aku Chaeyoung, tan.”

Sana tertawa. “Halo! Ih gemes banget kamu yaa! Ngga ada mirip-miripnya sama Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“Iya tante aku mah miripnya sama mommy.”

“Bagus! Kamu emang anak mommy, Chaeng.”

“OKE FINE. Mina nanti kalo di Jakarta tante jajanin lego ya!”

Lalu mereka semua tertawa. Menertawai Chaeyoung dan Jeongyeon yang masih bersautan lelucon satu sama lain. Menertawai keadaan. Menertawai takdir. Menertawai diri mereka masing-masing.

“Mina, pokoknya kalian berdua udah tante  _ approve _ ! Kalo si Chaeng nyakitin kamu, langsung paketin aja bawa kesini ya!”

“Heh, kalo Chaeyoung nyakitin anak gue, lo yang gue paketin, Jeong.” Sahut Momo.

“ _ I swear to God _ , ini calon besan ngga ada yang bener. Sabar ya kalian berdua orang tua sama mertua kalian otaknya kegeser.” Nayeon berbicara di layar  _ handphone _ .

Tawa Chaeyoung belum berhenti sejak  _ video call  _ itu dilakukan sedangkan Mina lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Setelah kekacauan itu mereda, Chaeyoung memutuskan untuk berbicara.

“Mommy, tante Momo, tante Sana, makasih ya udah mau ngalahin ego kalian terus jadi baikan. Bunda juga makasih ya udah mau ngomong sama mommy.  _ It means a lot _ . Buat aku sama buat Mina.”

_ Nayeon is now smiling fondly of her daughter _ . “Chaeyoung sayang, kita yang harusnya berterima kasih sama kalian. Terima kasih udah diingetin kalau ada kepentingan lain di atas kepentingan kita pribadi, yaitu kebahagiaan anak-anak kita.”

“Maafin kita ya, Chaeyoung, Mina. Maaf udah bikin kalian jadi ngumpet-ngumpet.” Jeongyeon menimpali.

Keluarga kecil itu sekarang sudah menjadi besar. Tanpa ada lagi hati yang terluka. Tanpa ada lagi rasa tidak suka. Tanpa ada lagi dendam yang terpendam lama. Semua itu karena mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan.  _ Because they choose to embrace every memory they have with their loved ones _ .

//  
  


_ “When you learn to let go, _

_ you will gain so much more” _

_ \- Amrazing, 2020. _

**Author's Note:**

> 2YEON PARENTS AU YES!! Because 2yeon with chaeyoung as their kid is fit so well like i can't even imagine anyone else become chaeyoung's parents LOLOLOL. I wrote this based on this tweet actually: https://twitter.com/thurilluwalk/status/1275233644261466112?s=20 djsdksjdks


End file.
